Everything
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [Oneshot,FLUFF,Dark x Riku]After Daisuke finally tells her the truth about Dark, Riku freaks out and runs away. Dark sets out to show the girl that he's not so bad after all. Will she accept him?


**A/n: Formely a song fic, but it's against rules. Stupid FF . NET bitches.**

**Prepare yourself for the shameless FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

"Riku, I'm Dark."

Round, copper colored eyes filled to the brim with tears and before Riku had the chancee control them, they were rolling shamelessly down her cheeks. But how! There had been noticeably off things about Daisuke that probably could have easily lead her to this conclusion, but not once did Riku consider that her boyfriend might be the legendary phantom thief. She absolutely loathed Dark and the thought that he resided within Daisuke was enough to make her stomach churn. Why had Daisuke waited until now to tell her?

Before the red headed boy had the opprotunity to utter another syllable, Riku bolted out the door with small cry. Daisuke hesitated for a moment, but then motioned to follow her. "Don't," came a voice from the farther reaches of his mind.

"What do you want?" Daisuke moaned. "You've caused enough damage!"

"Lemme do it, Daisuke. I'll make things better-I promise," Dark claimed, although his intentions were not quite as just as they appeared.

"Fine," Daisuke murmered in submission, giving away to his alter-ego.

Riku ran as swiftly as her legs would carry her, which -thanks to althetics- was pretty fast. Her mind was traveling as quickly as her legs were. Feelings of anxiety and helplessness had consumed to her the point where she no longer felt in control of the movement of the things around her, not even her legs. Her face, streamed with hot tears, was begining to feel clammy do to the speed at which the cold wind was whipping against it. It wasn't as if Riku didn't know that running wasn't going to solve anything; it was that she didn't know how to face Daisuke. How could she ever stand there and look at him without thinking of Dark. Could she ever accept him for what who he was? Could she ever love them both?

A sharp pain pulsed through Riku's chest as her heart almost stopped beating. Her feet, however, did stop when a dark figure with extended onyx wings swooped down to block her path.

"Riku..." Dark whispered just loud enough for the girl to hear. Although he approached her with cautious steps, she remained defensive.

"Get away from me, you monster!"

Feeling a bit disheartened Dark's head drooped slightly downward. Looking up at her with somber, plum colored eyes he presisted. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You stole everything!" she sobbed. "You're nothing but a dirty thief! You took my first kiss and now my Daisuke. Is there anything you can't touch!"

"Can't you forgive me? Don't you understand that you're all I care about, Riku. I love you."

"I don't want you're love! Leave me alone!" she cried shaking her head in protest. The violent motion only sent fresh tears flying off into the distance, one landing on the side of Dark's face.

"I'm still going to try to make you see," he continued, taking a step toward her.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked, casting her head upward toward the night sky. Staring through a screen of steam formed by her own breath in the brisk night air she could still see it clearly. The stars were shining the brightest she had ever seen them, absolutely stunning. She had been running so fast that she hadn't taken the time to notice.

"Maybe he was afraid you would react like this," Dark chuckled to himself.

His humor only resulted in a tempered glare from Riku. It obivously wasn't the time to be funny.

"The stars are wonderful," Dark mused in an attempted recovery. "The scenery certainly compliments your beauty," he added gazing upward.

"I can't be won over by cheesy lines like all of your fangirls."

His sight returned to her, offering a simple smile. "You look almost as beautiful as that I night I found you on the balcony."

Her cheeks reddened shade or two despite herself. She continued to eye him skeptically in her own attempts to regain composure.

"Listen, I know you're not like all the others and that's part of why I am so drawn to you," he explained, his wings infolding. "You remind me of someone I use to love, but that was a long time ago."

Riku's expression softened as she gazed wide eyed upon the lonesome thief. Dark had just revealed a side of himself that Riku had never seen before, one that she could relate to. The persona Dark usually displayed was nothing perveted and palyboy traits that Riku couldn't stand. But now...now she could actually stomach him.

"Walk with me?" he pleaded, extending a gloved hand.

Pushing his hand aside she reluctantly joined him. They treaded slowly through the abandoned park, but I suppose it is normal not too see many people about at midnight. Riku began to shiver in the bitter air; remembering that she had left her coat at the Niwa house.

"Do you want my jacket?" Dark asked concernedly to the trembling girl.

"I'm fine," she answered still trying to ignore the cloud of breath hanging infront of her face.

"You're so stubborn," he pressed, sliding the jacked of his long, toned arms.

"I am not!" she snorted.

"You're right your not stubborn," he agreed drapping the jacket over her shoulders. "You're strong, I like that."

"You should go back to Daisuke," amethyst eyes retreat back to the stars, "he needs you."

"But won't that hurt you?" she whispered staring at him quizzically.

He returned her gaze with an odd expression, " If you and Daisuke love eachother, then I disappear."

"But Niwa and I have already said we love eachother," her head lowered.

"Well, that means one of you didn't mean it."

He stated exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh, Dark," she sighed, tears once again lining the corners of her honey colored eyes.

He paused, opening his arms. He knew she wouldn't come, but he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms warmly around her. He missed having a purpose, having something to protect. Whether Riku need him or not, Dark would always be her pillar.

"Don't expect me to go rushing into arms like, Risa!" she shouted taking a few steps back.

"Would you stop depending on yourself! Let me comfort you, Riku. You may not see it but I do; you need me."

Without a second thought Riku allowed herself to be wrapped in the strong arms of whom she onced believed to be the enemy. Dark's closed his eyes, holding her as tightly and gently as possible. Feeling her rythmic breathing against his chest, he felt a wave of tranquility and security wash over him. He caressed her her hair lovingly as damp spot began to grow on his tee shirt from her tears. For once in her life Riku Harada relied on someone else; she had let Dark Mousy become her solace.

"I don't understand anything anymore," she breathed against his chest, hearing the 'whoosh' of black wings folding around them.

"What is this I'm feeling..." she continued, her fingers streaming carefully over the charcoal colored feathers. "How do I know that I'm not just another one of your girl toys?"

"You don't," he replied softly in her ear, "but..I love you."

"Stop saying that!"

She pushed against him to back away, but he held her tightly against him. The thief was much stronger than her; her struggle to no avail. "How long doyou intend to keep pushing me away!"

"But Daisuke..."

"I loved you first!" Dark's anger took ahold.

Looking up once again at the opposing boy, Riku felt her heart wrench. She watched as swirls of emotion passed over his violet eyes- a mix of love, anger, pain and something else that she could not place. A shroud of guilt befell her; she had never broken someone's heart before.

"I can have any girl I want," he released her and turned away, " but not you."

"The one thing I can't steal is the heart of the girl I love," he peered over his shoulder at her one last time. A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye and trailed smoothly down his cheek.

Riku gazed solemly at the ground desperate for a response she could give him. Did she love him? Could she love him? If not then why was seeing him like this tearing her up inside? Hearing the sound of flapping wings, her head jerked up. Her eyes caught a final glimpse of his feet as they levitated off the ground.

"Dark, wait!" she cried, but her was already flying toward the stars.

The quickest, most logical thing that popped into her head was to run after him, but sadly her feet were not fast enough to catch the phantom theif. She stumbled, but refushed to give up chasing the angel. A stray pebble in the sidewalk, however, had bigger plans. It caught her foot and sent her hurling forwards. Riku closed her eyes awating the unwelcoming impact with cement, but the blow never came.

Dark lashes fluttered open slowly, Riku found herself being cradled safely in Dark's arms. Peering down she noticed that they were heights above the ground. With her fear of heights kicking in she grasped tightly onto his shirt.

"Dark..." she whispered hoarsely.

"You didn't think I was going to let you fall, did you," he smirked playfully.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

Closing her eyes Riku allowed herself to relish in the feeling of soaring in his arms. She felt secure in his arms; she wasn't afraid of plummetting to the ground- she wasn't afraid of anything. Breathing in deeply she could smell his scent, it was pleasant and comforting. To her suprise, it was nothing like Daisukes.

"I know where you can take me..."

Dark rested Riku carefully onto her balcony before landing himself. Releasing her from his arms, he turned once again to fly away. What else could he say? Obviously Riku didn't want to spend time with him if she asked him to bring her home.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," he murmered.

"Dark..."

"Yea?" He turned around to face her once again, his eyes eager and hopeful. He knew that he wanted something more, but did she?

A soft hand trailed its way across his cheek and wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him in closer. Closing her eyes, Riku leaned in her lips to brush gently against his. Placing one hand around her waist while allowing the other to roam through her hair, Dark kissed her as deeply as passionately as he could. This is what he had been waiting for...

How could something that seemed so wrong feel so right?


End file.
